


His hair was soft

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu discovers just how much he likes Gray's hair.





	

His hair was soft.

It was a thought he’d first had years ago during one of their fights. He’d learned while gripping it, trying to hold Gray’s head far enough away to punch him in the face.

He’d do it over and over as the years passed, grasp those dark, silky locks tight. But this time was different than any other. Gray was still grunting, growling the harder Natsu pulled, but it was much more satisfying when Natsu got to swallow every profanity that fell from his lips.

He couldn’t remember how this started, who kissed who first. He didn’t know if this would change anything in their relationship. He didn’t care. He just wanted it to last a few moments longer, press a little closer, breathe Gray in.

As he heard Mira approaching the supply closet they were holed up in, he realized he didn’t want to stop, not any time soon. He wanted her to walk past the door so he could mark himself on Gray’s tongue, burn himself so deep in his memory that he’d keep coming back for more.

That thought frightened him as much as it thrilled him, but when Gray dug his fingers into his hips, it was gone as fast as it came.


End file.
